Six Stops To Forever
by lakekobe
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have a mutual agreement to have sex. They take full advantage of that. But things change when feelings start to develop.


Six Stops To Forever

 **AN: My first ever fic. I jumped in head first as you can see. Enjoy.**

 **Stop 1-It Has To Stop**

They kissed deeply slamming clumsily against the door of the drop ship. Clarke moaned feeling his tongue jerk sensually against her collarbone. She couldn't believe they were here in the first place they'd ever met.

Never in a thousand years did Clarke think she'd be fucking Bellamy Blake in the middle of the woods. Somehow they had found themselves in a joint agreement to relieve the daily stresses of life by having sex with each other. There was a time when she couldn't even stand him. Now most days she often fantasized about his toned tanned body or the next time she'd feel it pressed up against her writhing in panted breaths of passion. Bellamy was hot and even in his most frustrating moments, the attraction and pull had been real for her.

"Bellamy, please," she begged lifting her leg up into spread position. The desire was pooling in her belly and the need to feel him fill the inside of her was palpable.

"Tell me," he growled into her ear. "I need you to said it."

She huffed out frustrated closing her eyes in exhaustion. Why did he have to be so intent on listening to her beg? It was like he got off on it. They both wanted the same thing. To be fucked throughly until they could barely move or form complete sentences. But his ego was so damn big that he needed to hear the words from her mouth.

Clarke wasn't into holding off the words if it meant getting his dick inside of her.

"Tell me," he repeated biting down into the nipples of one of her breasts.

She gripped tightly onto his messy curls pulling him to her lips.

"Fuck me," she moaned pleadingly into his mouth. Bellamy ripped the tight leather down her legs and he plunged roughly into her wet pussy.

They both moaned feeling the heat spread throughout their bodies.

Bellamy let out another grunt when Clarke tightened around him. He looked into her eyes with a cocky smirk. "Slow down, princess," he teased.

She bristled bearing down harder trying to use the wall as extra leverage to gain some traction. Her feet pushed harder into his bare ass urging him on.

Clarke moaned in pleasure when she felt Bellamy start to plunge into her. His fingers moved across her womanhood and she bit down into his shoulder trying to quell the sounds of pleasure threatening to echo out into the woods. How embarrassing would that be if someone had caught them in the throes of passion.

"Don't stop," she begged. "God Bellamy," she whined. He was admittedly the best god damn lover she ever experienced.

His mouth trailed along the crevices of her breast and Clarke delightfully leaned back giving him ample access. She yanked at his hair pulling him in for another kiss.

Their tongues tangled in a wet mess. Neither could gather the energy to form a proper kiss. It was just a clatter of tongues, lips, and teeth clumsily clashing.

Bellamy lifted Clarke higher against the wall simultaneously jerking against her G-spot.

"Shit!," he yelled feeling Clarke squirt out the warm juices of her orgasm. "Say my name," he said.

"Bell," she cried out. She was wanton with his dick filling her completely. This wasn't really the moment to be stubborn.

"Uh huh, say it again. Tell me that you're mine," he breathed out. Both their bodies were on overload. The sheen of sweat covering his head was nothing to do with the hot weather and everything to do with the girl riding him with wild abandon.

"Bellamy. I'm yours. Always," Clarke moaned. "Fuck," she screamed when he ground into her. Her head fell against the wall and she shook pleasurably when his warm seed filled her. Clarke fell bonelessly against him.

She licked a sensual path along his ears. Her hand wandered just blow his waist giving him a squeeze. Clarke slowly pumped him a few times making Bellamy sigh appreciatively.

Bellamy hands lazily ran down her back as he held her in place, both trying to regain some semblance of air.

"We need to do that again," he chuckled placing her down on her feet.

Clarke pushed her wayward hair aside trying to find her pants. "We said this was the last time," she grumbled. Why couldn't she stop this reckless behavior? Bellamy wasn't good for her but yet she continued to give him every piece of her. The most sacred piece.

"Umm hmm," he blew off with a shit eating grin. "You said that after the first time too, princess. You like fucking. I like fucking. We like fucking each other. I don't see why it needs to stop. We're not hurting anyone."

"Except ourselves. We can't do this anymore." She was adamant in that decision. This was the last damn time. No matter how good it felt, it was so wrong.

Before Bellamy could give a rebuttal, Clarke was climbing down the ladder exiting the drop ship. He sighed frustrated running a hand across his face. She could be so damn annoying with that good two shoes act. It was like she was one Clarke when they were having sex, wild, sexy as fuck, free, but a whole other Clarke when she was leading them. She became tight, cold, and almost closed off. The girl was a good fuck and a fantastic way to blow off some steam, but it was like he was playing tag to two different women. He was spinning.

 **Stop 2-It's Just Sex**

"I talked to Lexa, mom," she grit out. "The alliance is sealed as long as you agree to the terms. We stay on our side of the land and we won't have issues."

"Clarke that won't work," Abby complained. "We don't have the means to farm here. The ground isn't stable and the only area solid enough to plant is outside of our perimeters."

"Figure it out! I can't deal with this anymore. We made the deal."

Clarke stomped away like a petulant child. Abby watched her completely dumbfounded not getting why her daughter couldn't understand the situation. This wasn't Abby or Skaikru being stubborn or unreasonable. The land to farm was a necessity for them to live and prosper as a people.

Clarke nearly marched across the land feeling at her wits end. That vow that she made to herself just the other day was already primed to be broken and forgotten. She needed to find Bellamy and she needed him to make her feel better in only ways that he could.

The no sex pact was officially broken and Clarke wanted Bellamy to make her come like he never managed before during their other many rendezvous.

"Come with me," she rudely pulled him away from a conversation with Murphy. She didn't have time for nice polite behavior. She needed to get screwed and she needed it now. Fuck politeness and all other proper crap.

"What's going on?," he asked as Clarke pulled him roughly across the grass. "Slow down, princess," Bellamy pleaded when he lost his footing and nearly stumbled over. Clearly something was wrong. Clarke wasn't acting like herself and never had he seen her behave so irrationally since the first moment they hit the ground.

"I need you," was all she said. She was on a mission and she didn't need to hear his bitching the entire way. Bellamy was all for sex, so there was no need pretending otherwise.

Clarke yanked him into her cabin and before Bellamy could gain his composure, her lips were on his. She ripped at his guarded jacket trying to remove the material blocking her way

She fell to her knees in a blink of an eye and Bellamy gulped loudly feeling her fingers expertly pry his pants buttons apart.

Before she could make another move, he was pulling her into a standing position. Not that he wasn't all for a blowjob but Clarke was freaking him out.

"Stop," he urged when she continued trying to remove his pants. "What's wrong, Clarke?"

She knew he was serious when he used her name. Bellamy generally referred to her as princess and Clarke could tell that he was really concerned.

"Nothing," she brushed off. "I want your cock in my mouth. Why are you fighting it?"

"I'm not," he stuttered. "You're acting fucking weird, baby," he pushed the hair from her eyes. The way he was looking at her so kindly was enough to make Clarke run from the room.

A term of endearment that Clarke loathed. This wasn't that. She hated when Bellamy turned sappy and caring. It was just no strings attached sex.

"I want you. Is that too much to ask?," she challenged.

"Yeah considering just other day you called this off. Whatever this is," he moved his hand between the two of them. "Now you're all over me like you completely forgot those words. Why?"

"I'm horny. No big deal. Fine. Whatever," she turned to leave him partially dressed. If he didn't want to have sex, she wasn't going to beg him. She just go and find some other poor idiot to get her off.

Bellamy grabbed her arm needing no further explanation. He pulled her into a sloppy kiss letting his hands thread through the blonde locks of her hair.

"I want you too," he admitted into her mouth. "I'd love a blowjob," he smirked playfully.

Clarke smiled back before resuming her position on her knees. She freed him from his pants and she stared at his warm member saluting at her attention. His cock was a fucking revelation to her. She'd seen it many times but looking at him now was like a new experience. No wonder he could fill her like no other man managed to do. He was huge.

She ran her fingers around the pre-cum dripping so deliciously from the tip of his dick. Clarke wet her lips in anticipation as Bellamy looked down in her in awe. There was never a more pleasurable sight.

Her tongue came out and she moaned delightfully at the first taste of him. Clarke's lips wrapped around him like a cocoon and she bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace.

His eyes closed and he reared back in satisfaction feeling his dick hit the back of her throat as she gave him long deep strokes.

"Shit. Your mouth is amazing, baby. I'm going to come for you."

Clarke used her fingers massaging his balls as her mouth dance continued.

"Hmm," she moaned. He was so good. The taste of him invading her senses made Clarke deliriously happy.

She pumped him steadily feeling the throb of him begin to pulsate inside of her mouth. He was getting close to ejaculating and Clarke was ready to slurp it all up when he burst into her waiting mouth.

"Yes princess," he said. "Take it all in," he whined.

His orgasm hit and Clarke moaned louder letting him come. She drank him down holding the base of his cock.

Bellamy's fingers tightened in her hair and he let out a few incoherent words feeling the smooth stroke of her tongue lick him clean.

"Damn it. You have the mouth of a god," he complimented. He pulled her up and laid a fiery kiss on her lips sharing the taste of himself. He needed her. Fuck it all.

"Remind me again to never argue with you when you're offering to suck me off," he muttered against her lips.

She nodded and continued to kiss him.

"I assume you want a little payback?," he asked. Bellamy was more than willing to eat her out. She had the prettiest pussy that he ever saw. He was ready to eat, finger, and lick Clarke off if she wanted. Who was he to argue?

She shook her head needing no further sexual validation. She was throughly satisfied fucking him with her mouth. They could save other things for a different day.

"Not now. But come and see me later," she hopefully said. She was always up for another round of sex with Bellamy.

"Later," he agreed with a spark in his eye. Hell yeah, she'd see him later.

Clarke laid one final soft kiss on his lips before leaving him alone to gather himself.

 **Stop 3-More Than Physical**

"Back already, princess," he cockily smirked. "This soon? Not that I'm complaining," Bellamy chucked.

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes. "I had a long day and I want you inside of me. So let's just stop talking. Do me," she huffed out with little pretense.

She pulled her pants down swiftly and sat on his lap.

Bellamy pulled her closer and whispered into her ear. "How do you want it?," he said breathily.

She rubbed her backside into his dick giving him clear indication of how she wanted it.

Bellamy undid his pants and sprung loose from the constricting pants. His fingers slid down her stomach and pushed her deep into his lap. His dick penetrated her ass easily and Clarke groaned out contently.

Her head fell back into a lull and she began to rock slowly letting him slip in and out of her with ease.

"I like it. Bell," she moaned. "Harder," Clarke pleaded, their slow pace quickening. Bellamy complied pounding into her with reckless abandon. His hands grappled with her breasts squeezing them firmly against his palms.

"I never felt this way, princess," he gasped out. "Did you ever come for him this way?", he suddenly got possessive. Of course Finn could never satisfy her this way. But it was always good to hear it.

"No," she whispered. "Ahh," she held onto his wrists.

"Damn right. No one can get you off like me."

"Only you," she rocked harder. "Yes. Yesss," she hissed. She brought her fingers around and plunged two into her wet pussy. A louder moan spilled from her lips and she flicked another finger over her clit.

Bellamy pushed his hand down on top of her applying more pressure. The moistness from her womanhood drenched his entire hand. It felt fucking amazing. "Come baby. I got you."

A string of curse words crossed her lips and Clarke bucked high clenching down on him as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She turned her head to the side kissing him languidly. Her fingers held his head in place soaking in the immensity of his velvety tongue stroking. His mouth was simultaneously mirroring the same motion his lower parts were making against her clit. Clarke felt a warmth spread throughout her body and she shook uncontrollably making a clear grunt of satisfaction.

He knew that she was gone once the sounds of a soft snore reached his ears.

Bellamy sighed laying a few open mouth kisses against her neck. There was nothing like the feeling of Clarke coming against his dick. The way her ass warmly rocked into him and the feeling of her nails clawing into his legs.

He watched her sleep peacefully for a few quiet moments. Clarke was so damn beautiful. The way her eyes cutely twitched, the strands of hair blowing outward from her face. She was absolutely perfect.

Bellamy lifted her up into his arms and cradled her body against him. He walked over to his bed and placed her down before pulling the thin sheet over Clarke's body.

He knew she'd probably bitch about staying overnight with him but Bellamy wasn't really in the mood to be waking her. He was throughly zapped and Clarke was clearly just as exhausted seeing as though she knocked right out after their amazing tryst. He'd just have to deal with her inevitable wrath in the morning.

 **Stop 4- Can't Control The Desire**

The next day they sat at lunch with a few of their friends. Raven was there, Monty, and Harper.

Monty was telling some story about his and Raven's adventures in the lab and the group had been occupied with laughter seeing the embarrassed look on Raven's face.

Surprisingly for Bellamy, Clarke had woke up in his bed and much to his surprise, she seemed pretty blasé about it. She didn't bitch at him or give some long lecture about their sex life being a secret. Clarke just found her clothes and went about her day as if their sleep over was the most normal thing.

He was thankful for it.

Now he sat across from her watching intently at each movement those lips made, the twitch of her button nose, the flutter of those blue eyes. Clarke could turn him on like no woman had ever been capable of. Bellamy was enamored with her.

She must've felt his eyes on her because she stopped mid sentence to see the intensity of those dark brown eyes on her. She shifted her body trying to shake heat away. Someone else begin to talk, Clarke wasn't sure who, but she was lost in her thoughts trying to keep her composure before their friends got a little more than they bargained for.

She could see Bellamy getting a thrill out of her discomfort. His face portrayed interest at whatever story Raven was telling but Clarke could see the underlying smirk. Her legs clenched and she almost groaned aloud when she watched his tongue stick out and run seductively across his lips. She glared then and his smirk only got wider and more cocky. Bellamy knew that he was getting to her.

She jumped up then as if her ass was on fire. Well, it was in a way. Bellamy had her completely out of sorts and she was going to spontaneously combust if she didn't get fucked soon.

"Whats wrong, Clarke?," Monty ask. All eyes were in her and she needed to get away.

"Bath-bathroom," she stumbled out. "I have to pee. I'll see you guys later," she hurried off.

"That was weird," Raven said.

"That's Clarke," Monty laughed.

"I got to go check the perimeters," Bellamy suddenly excused. He didn't wait for their response before getting up. He needed to find Clarke and put that tongue of his to good use.

He walked briskly in the same direction of Clarke. She was horny as hell and Bellamy wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"Woah," he stumbled out when a hand pulled him into the bushes. "Princess," he laughed. "Got you all hot and bothered."

"Stop talking," she kissed him. "I really hate you." She was kissing him and fiddling with the buttons if his pants.

"No," Bellamy pushed her hand away. "I have a better idea. Come with me," he pulled her deeper into the land. He wanted to make sure that no one would catch them.

They walked and not many words were exchanged. Besides a few kisses here and there, the only thing that could be heard were birds chirping happily around them.

Bellamy pulled them into one of the caves the delinquents often used to party. His lapis landed on her roughly before he was pushing her to the ground.

"Time for a little payback, princess," he winked.

Clarke giggled quietly. Bellamy helped Clarke shimmy her pants down and he smirked when that beautiful pink flesh came into view. He licked his lips.

"I've never seen a more pretty sight," he said. Their mouths met and and Clarke fell flat onto her back. Her legs fell apart and Bellamy fit right into her body perfectly.

She moaned feeling the friction of his jeans rub deliciously over her sensitive skin.

"Take your pants off."

"I'm hungry," he growled. " I think I need to eat," Bellamy teased.

"Well by all means," Clarke challenged.

Bellamy kissed her one last time before he made the slow descent down her body. He spent a good amount of time letting himself be engulfed in her full succulent breasts.

Clarke urged him on lifting herself closer to his mouth and pushing his head deeper into her chest with her hands.

His tongue wrapped gloriously around the pink flesh of her nipples and Clarke squeaked out a cute little noise that had Bellamy looking up proudly.

"Feel good baby?"

"Hmm hmm," she hummed. "Don't stop."

His head fell back down but this time he was near her stomach letting that tongue throughly work around her belly button. "So good," he whispered.

Clarke watched intently waiting for his lips to hit her sweet spot. Bellamy was slowly torturing her and she wanted nothing more than to push his face deep between her legs.

Bellamy's long nimble fingers pushed into her and she squirmed feeling him pinch the little sensitive nerve.

"You're wet princess. So fucking wet."

"It's for you," she sighed. "Only you."

"That's right. Only me. You're mine. I can't wait to taste you."

"Yes," she purred when his fingers began to push in and out of her. "More," she begged.

He added another finger and Clarke's body lifted in surprise. "Oh," she cried. "Fuck!" She came for the first time. Her head spun to the side and a flash of bright colors filled her mind. "God," she breathed heavily.

"Damn baby. My fingers got you there. And to think, the best is yet to come," he chuckled.

"Shut the hell up and just do it," she opened her legs wider.

He could smell the pheromones spilling from her womanhood and Bellamy dove in a like a man possessed.

His mouth ran across the wet lips of her. His tongue and lips greedily lapped up the delectable juices flowing from Clarke.

She moaned delightfully holding onto his hair. Her foot moved up the spin of his back when his tongue went deeper inside of her feminine walls.

"Yes," she cried. "Bell," she whimpered.

"You taste amazing," he hummed. That movement sent and extra surge through Clarke and she bit down on her lip trying to quiet the screams threatening to spill out.

As his tongue worked her over, he added a finger and Clarke nearly lost her shit when his mouth did a sensual dance on the little nub between her legs. Bellamy's tongue was flicking so quickly across the most sensitive parts of her.

"God," she jerked uncontrollably. Her entire body was in a spasm. She rocked against his mouth feeling his tongue glide with ease across the lips of her pussy.

"Bell..Bellamy," she screamed out. But he didn't stop. His tongue only became more hungry and he got deeper than Clarke thought possible.

She was nearly pushing his head inside of her with each flick of his tongue. The coil in her stomach was tightening and Clarke knew that she was close to her orgasm. Her legs were wrapped around his head like a vice and Clarke could feel his tongue reach the crack of her ass. He was devouring her like never before and the more she screamed, the more it surged him forward in his need to fully satisfy her. Let no one ever say that Bellamy Blake was not a giving lover.

"Shit," she blew. She came hard and she came fast. "Oh my god," she fell in exhaust. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her body felt utterly satisfied.

Bellamy came up then. He was throughly pleased with himself and he pushed into her body with a slow kiss.

"How was that?"

"Hmm. Amazing," she mumbled against his mouth.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Fun. Best damn thing I've ever eaten," he teased.

"I want to fuck," she said. "I want you inside of me Bell. Please."

He chucked kissing her softly. "You haven't had enough?"

"Never," she breathed.

"Whatever the hell you want princess," he smirked.

"Make me come again," Clarke begged. She pushed her hand into his pants and began to let her hand slowly slide up and down on him.

"You're so hard. You feel so good Bell."

He grunted against her neck, rocking his body in sync with her hand.

"How do you want it princess?"

"I want to ride you," she said.

He pulled her upwards and Clarke landed onto his lap. Bellamy sprung his dick free and he almost yelled out when Clarke slammed down onto him.

"Damn," he swallowed thickly. His girl was a fucking sex maniac. Not that he was complaining. He was a lucky son of a bitch to find a woman like Clarke. Not only was she a badass leader, she could work his dick over like no other woman could.

She bobbed widely up and down. Her breasts wobbled freely in his face. He couldn't help but place his mouth down on them biting and sucking as he went.

"Yes," she screamed.

"You're so tight," he moaned. Bellamy grabbed her ass pushing her harder into his engorged dick. Their mouths connected in a tantalizing kiss and Clarke continued her wild dick dance.

"I love your dick," she said without any embarrassment. "Tell me that you're mine. Tell me that we'll always be this way," she cried in pleasure.

"Always princess," he blurted out. "I'm yours."

That did it for them both. "Oh yes," she fell against him. Her body drained and Clarke wrapped her arms loosely around his torso. It had to be illegal to have this much sex and to have this many orgasms. She was wiped out but fulfilled in ways that any girl could ever dream of.

Bellamy held her in place and rubbed his hands down her back. "Best damn sex ever," he blew out. "Shit. That was amazing, baby," he tried catching his breath. His lips pressed softly against the middle of her forehead.

Clarke laughed lightly not moving from him. His dick was still completely submerged inside of her, soft and yet firm, and just the way she liked it. Something about feeling him completely made Clark feel alive.

 **Stop 5- The Feelings Are Real**

"Clarke!," Abby called. "Wait up."

"What is it, mom?," she slowed. She wasn't in the mood for another round wth Abby.

"Cut the attitude," her mother said. "I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Lexa."

"Really?," Clarke quirked her eyebrows. "About what?"

"She's agreed to allow us the field near the lakes. We can do our farming there."

"Wow. I'm surprised," she admitted.

"She's quite reasonable once you get to know her. I think you had lots to do with it."

"No. I'm sure you were the persuasive one. I'm glad you got the land that you needed. I'm happy for you mom."

"Thank you, Clarke," Abby hugged her. "We could've never done any of this without you. Never forget that."

Clarke blushed and looked down to her feet. She was never one for compliments.

"Ok, go off. Be young," Abby laughed. "I'm sure you have loads of things to do."

"Yeah," she blushed deeper. More like someone to do.

She hurried off toward the security detail area knowing that Bellamy was lurking close by. Clarke had expected Abby to ambush her with more pressure to gain land from Lexa but instead she had come bearing good news. Clarke was thrilled Abby had managed all on her own and for once the task hadn't landed on her. It was time to celebrate and Bellamy was just the person to do it with.

"Hey," she creeped up behind him. "You busy?"

"For you?", he turned to face her. "Never. What's up?"

"Well Mr. Blake. I happen to be free right now and I was wondering if I could convince a certain someone to go swimming with me. Preferably without clothes," she nodded.

He chuckled pulling the safety on his weapon. "Hmm. A certain someone or me?"

"You know the answer," she blushed. "I'm just so happy," Clarke admitted. "And I want to celebrate. For the rest time in forever, everything is great. I don't want to think, I just want to feel and enjoy life...with you," she added. It was probably the first time that she admitted to wanting his company and she could tell Bellamy was shocked by the stunned look on his face.

"Can't argue with that. I'm always here for you princess. I hope that you know that."

"I do," she admitted. Clarke never wanted to let those thoughts seep into her head, but truth was that Bellamy had always been there. In her darkest moments, it was him. And maybe that's why she pushed him away so much. Because deep down that voice inside of her was pleading to see the truth. She cared about him. It probably wasn't helping much for her denial that they were screwing like rabbits these last few months.

"So swimming," she cleared her throat. "You in?"

"I'm in," he agreed. "I'll just go put my gun away. Meet you there?"

She nodded. Clarke watched him walk away before she turned and headed to the lake. She felt so light and free, probably for the first time ever since landing to the ground.

Bellamy walked briskly toward the lake. When he arrive there he saw Clarke already wading in the water. He stood there watching her and thinking how absolutely beautiful she looked surrounded by nature. Clarke's were closed and she seemed completely at peace for once in her life. Bellamy almost wanted to let her be and not disturb the content moment.

"What are you doing?," she startled him from his thoughts. "Get in. But first, clothes off," she giggled.

"Sorry," he stuttered. Bellamy pulled his t-shirt over his head and then he started to toe his boots off. Next came his pants leaving him with only a pair of undergarments on. He started to walk into the water but Clarke stopped him in his tracks.

"That's unfair," she shook her head and pouted cutely. Bellamy couldn't wrap his mind around how playful and light Clarke was. "Look over there," she pointed to her pile of clothes. Bellamy lecherously growled realizing that she was already naked in the water.

"Hmm, guess I should remove these?," he said.

She winked nodding her head. "Just you," Clarke said sexily.

"I'd only do this for you, princess," he admitted.

Clarke smiled warmly knowing the truth in that statement. Bellamy did a lot of things for her that he'd never do for anyone else. Even more proof of the feelings shared between the two of them.

He made a show of removing the last piece of clothing that stood between him and nature's birth suit.

Clarke giggled when he dropped the garment to the ground. She let out a wolf whistle seeing all of the beautiful man stand full naked and fully erect in her eye sight.

Bellamy was a god. His body was bulging in all of the right places. His eyes were dark and deep and that olive skin and those freckles drove her absolutely crazy. If she could draw the perfect specimen in one of her drawings, he would be it. Damn he was hot.

Bellamy joined her in the water. He immediately went in for a passionate kiss. Clarke didn't fight him when his tongue entered her mouth. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she lifted herself closer. Kissing Bellamy like this was new. Sure they'd kissed all the time in moments of passion, but something about this one felt different. The way that Bellamy was cradling her head, the way his lips pressed softly but firmly against hers. She was in heaven.

"You feel good," she muttered.

"You always feel good," he groped against her ass. "Did I tell you that I'm not really best swimmer?," he muttered.

She mocked him with an outraged look. "Did I tell you that I don't really want to swim?," Clarke threw back.

"Oh really," Bellamy chuckled . "I say we get out of here and take this party to a little more solid ground. What do you say, princess."

"Lead the way Blake," she giggled when he lifted her out of the water quickly.

Bellamy walked them over to a nearby alcove. He laid Clarke down slither of grass lining the area. She smiled when he partially covered her body with his own.

"Perfect," he smiled. "You look perfect under me, princess."

"Show me," she purred lifting her leg.

They shared another passionate kiss. Bellamy's hands moved to her breasts. He massaging them lightly letting the density of them fill up his senses.

Clarke moaned into his mouth. The feeling of those calloused hands running over the sensitive skin of her nipples felt amazing and thrilling. She moved herself closer into Bellamy trying to get the full immensity of the pleasure.

"I care about you, Clarke," he found himself admitting. "No one can make me feel this way. I hope that you know that."

"I care about you too," she said. "I want you. Make love to me." Her eyes went wide with surprise at her admission.

He paused looking down on her. Never had such words been used during one of their sexual encounters. The mood was suddenly changed. Bellamy felt the air surrounding them get thick and awkward. Those crystal blue eyes were looking at him so expectantly, almost as if she was afraid of the moment, afraid of the truth.

"I didn't mean...," Clarke started when Bellamy continued to look shaken by her words.

He sat up and ran his hands through those messy curls.

"Bellamy?," she was worried.

"We should get back to camp," he said getting up. "I'm sure Abby is looking for you." He was up and walking out to the area with their clothes before Clarke could say another word.

Clarke sat frozen in fear. Her eyes welled with tears and she quickly rubbed them away. She didn't mean to freak him out. It was just her feelings spilling out in a moment of closeness, a moment of intimacy. She couldn't control it. She never wanted to hurt him.

About time she made it out to her clothes, Bellamy was fully dressed and staring out into the water. She felt shame and embarrassment standing there completely vulnerable and naked. She lifted her shirt up protectively covering her bare chest to shield herself like a armor. Clarke had never felt so ashamed of her own self as she had felt in that very moment. It's why she always remained so closed off for fear of rejection. Bellamy clearly didn't feel the same way. How could she be so wrong?

"You ready?," he barely looked at her. It was like she wasn't even there with him.

"Yeah," Clarke answered. Her voice was low and broken. She knew that Bellamy would hear the sadness in her words. But she was too stung to care.

They walked the mile back to camp. It was so cold and unfeeling. No words were exchanged and when they stepped foot inside of the camp perimeter, Bellamy made some excuse about needing to check in with Kane before he took off like a flash of lightening.

She stood there feeling lost. It was like she was there but not really. Clarke watched the chaos of camp surround her but she was in some weird outer body experience that she couldn't shake away. Maybe that's what it felt like to have your heart broken.

 **Stop 6- It Was Always More**

It's been three days since that disastrous day at the lake with Bellamy. Clarke is still reeling from the rejection but she trying her best to cope. Her heart is heavy but she's pretending that things are fine. Clarke can't tell how Bellamy is doing. She sees him around camp looking normal and maintaining his duties but she doesn't dare approach Bellamy for fear of him crushing her further. One time was enough.

There is no one to talk to about it. She guessed that happened when you kept your sexual meetings a secret from everyone. She couldn't even talk to her mother about it. Now she was alone with her heartache and pain.

She wants to run away into nature but Clarke knows that's not the best option for her. No problem was ever solved by running away. She knows that firsthand. They should probably talk about this but she can't muster the courage to discuss it with him.

Clarke heads over to where a few of her friends are sitting. Spending time with them would probably lift her spirits a little. There is no need sitting around sulking in her misery. She's genuinely shocked when she sees Bellamy sitting amongst them. She hated to admit it but she was so familiar with his schedule. This was usually the time that he took extra shifts to allow the others time off for lunch. Why was he there?

Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Bellamy looks away.

"Pull up some rock, Clarke," Raven offers before she can make some excuse to leave.

Clarke sighs plopping down to sit. Just her luck the only free spot is directly is next to Bellamy. Their arms touch and he flinches away as if he's been burned. Clarke's feels a pit twist in her stomach. It hurts. The feeling of rejection, the obvious brush off he's giving her.

She pays little attention to her friends laughing around her. She's mostly focused on Bellamy . When he pretends to laugh at something, the way he rubs that messy hair back continuously, the frown lines in his face.

Clarke doesn't take a solid breath again until he's getting up to return to patrol duty. Her eyes follow him across the yard almost begging for him to come back and say something to her, anything. He doesn't.

Two more days go by the same way. Bellamy avoiding her like the plague, she's sulking like a kid without dessert. It's quite sad.

By nightfall she's desperate. She leaves her little hut and heads over to Bellamy's. Clarke stands there for a solid five minutes. She makes moves to knock several times before talking herself out of it.

The better part of her wins and she knocks twice. Clarke is shifting her feet back and forth when he opens the door. His eyes are bleary and it becomes quite clear to Clarke that Bellamy was asleep.

He looks surprised to see her but he opens the door up for her to enter. Progress. At least he's not pushing her away this time.

Clarke for the first time notices that his chest is bare and she gulps a little too loudly watching him throw a t-shirt over his head.

"We should talk," she says when he sits down and stares at her.

"It's late, Clarke." Not princess, Clarke. She swears she'd smack him upside the head with a rock if she had one. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Why?," she asks.

He's confused. Clarke can tell. Bellamy's not good at hiding his feelings.

"Why what?," he responds.

She sighs. Of course he was clueless about her feelings.

"Why did you end things with us the other day? Why did you leave me there while you took off to get dress?" She was getting angrier the more she talked.

"I wasn't into it," he stood.

"You weren't into it? Since when. You're not exactly the pillar of restraint Bellamy."

"Maybe I just didn't feel like it. It happens, Clarke."

"So that's it? Everything between us was nothing more than sex? I was just your current plaything to pass the time."

"Your rules," he reminded. "I think I recall you saying that it was just sex, right? You can't have it both ways, princess," he said. It was meant to hurt her and it did. "You called this thing off several times, Clarke. You blow hot and cold. I can't keep the hell up. Pick a damn side," he yelled.

"I did," she defended crossing her arms. "And you ran."

"I ran? I ran," he laughed unbelievably. "That's rich coming from you."

"What does that mean, Bellamy?," she glared.

"It means that every time things get a little too real for you, you pull away from me. You don't think I feel it, you don't think that I see it?"

Clarke turned away from him then.

"You run, Clarke. I may be a bastard most of the time but I know what the hell I want. You on the other hand...I'm just sick of it. This back and forth is not a game that I want to play with you."

"I didn't mean to pull away," she whispered.

"Yeah. Is that why I'm your little dirty secret to be kept in the dark?"

She spun around quickly not believing the words. His eyes were ablaze with fire and Clarke could tell that realization made him sad.

"What!? No Bellamy. It's not like that," she swore.

"Isn't it? I'm not good enough for you. Just good enough to get you off."

"No," she shook her head sadly. Clarke couldn't believe the things coming out of his mouth. No.

"Whatever Clarke. It was fun while it lasted. But I'm through pretending with you."

"Bellamy, please..."

"I had enough for tonight. Can we pick this up tomorrow?" He was drained. It hurt too much to continue this conversation.

She fiddled with her hands nervously. He wanted her to leave. This was not the way she imagined this going.

"If there's nothing else," he said.

Tears pooled in her eyes then. Bellamy nearly ran to her side. He hated seeing Clarke in pain. She could probably use one of his hugs right now. But the stubborn part of him stayed put.

Clarke walked to the door reluctantly. She turned back and the words slipped from her mouth before she could stop it.

"I love you, Bellamy." The words were quiet but audible enough for him to hear them.

His breath caught in his throat and he stared at her like she just told him the most amazing thing ever. It was the most amazing thing ever.

"Don't. Don't say that," he shook his head in denial. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I do. I mean it," she promised. " I do love you. I'm just sorry. So sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'll go."

Bellamy was on her heels in a instant. He grabbed her arm and spun her. His lips were on Clarke's and she moaned feeling that familiar passion take over. Her hands pawed at his shirt begging for him to remove it. He complied ripping it off with a start.

They stumbled clumsily toward the little sleep area. Clarke laughed when Bellamy fell down taking her with him.

"Oops," he smirked. "God princess. You made me the happiest man on earth."

"Yeah?," she pecked his lips. "I'm happy too," Clarke smiled cheekily.

Bellamy squeezed her hips and pulled her into another kiss. "I love you too by the way. I always have. I was just too afraid to say it."

Her smile got bigger and she pushed him flat on his back. Clarke covered his body kissing him deeply.

"You just earned yourself the best blowjob, Bellamy Blake," she giggled against his lips.

"Get to it, princess", he smirked.

She made quick work of removing his pants. Bellamy lifted up assisting her before laying flat on his back. His arms came up behind his head and watched her mouth come down on him.

He closed his eyes at the first feel of her tongue swirling around his dick. Bellamy felt the gentle pressure of Clarke's teeth sheathing up and down. He threaded his fingers through her hair pushing her into a slow steady motion.

"That feels good baby," he moaned. "So damn good."

Clarke moaned. Her fingers began to fondle his balls adding more pleasure as she sucked him down.

"I'm coming princess," he warned. His seed spilled inside of her mouth. His eyes darkened further seeing Clarke jerk her mouth harder taking in all of him.

"Shit," he yelled enjoying the fantastic picture Clarke made as she joyously serviced him.

"Amazing," she murmured. "Fucking amazing." She slid upwards and Bellamy watched her lick the remaining cum from her fingers. He nearly orgasmed again watching her tongue do an erotic dance between her drenched fingers.

"C'mere," he demanded. She fell bonelessly into his chest kissing him with so much heat. Bellamy flipped her over so that his body was now on top.

Her legs wrapped around him and his head buried into the cleavage of her breasts. His mouth teasingly bit against her nipples with slow purposeful strokes.

"God yes. Yes!," she screamed in pleasure. Her feet dug into his ass urging him to penetrate her and give into the passion. She let out a small whine realizing that Bellamy was taking his slow torturous time.

Clarke's nails clawed into his back in frustration. She felt the vibration of his chuckle on her stomach as he kissed her womanhood.

"Patience baby," he winked up at her.

His mouth went down low and Clarke jerked up in delight. His mouth moved in swift motions pleasuring her to the brink of tears. Her body felt like it was floating.

She writhed in pleasure screaming out. The grip on his hair tightening and she convulsed when his tongue moved across her clit.

"Baby," she whined. Her eyes were blurry with passion. Her knees were shaking in pleasure. Her fingers went into her mouth sucking trying to maximize all this orgasm.

She griped down onto the furry blanket on his cot and suddenly her body seized up feeling his lips blow the tiniest bit of cool air against her pussy.

Bellamy wasn't finished though. Just when she thought that her body couldn't possibly take another moment of pleasure, his long fingers slid into her.

Clarke let loose a high pitch guttering sound. Her face was turned the side nearly burning into the cot.

"I love you," she cried. "I love you so fucking much."

Bellamy mumbled something unintelligible to her ears. She hadn't even realized that he was climbing back up her body until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Say it again," he implored her. He liked hearing the words. They turned him on. "I want to hear it."

"Fuck me," she dragged out. "Make me come, Bell. Please."

He plunged his dick inside of her roughly. They both let out loud grunts. He began to pound in her without any regard.

Clarke held on tight meeting each stroke perfectly. He pulled her upright into a sitting position on his lap. Clarke rode him steadily bucking back and forth.

His arms were wrapped around her, Clarke's breasts were harshly pressed against his chest giving him ample room to work over her erect nipples.

"Fuck," he groaned into her throat. The small cot squeaked under them, it moved a bit across the room as they rocked roughly against the homemade headboard.

"Never stop," she begged. "Harder Bell." She screamed loudly when his fingers joined his dick inside of her pussy. "Yes," she cried.

"I'm coming, baby," he grunted a warning. His warm bodily fluids filled her pussy and Clarke's body simultaneously orgasmed with him. She shook with pleasure biting down on his shoulder as the joint culmination of their pleasure ripped through them.

Both out of breath, they collapsed onto the bed. "Hmm," she muttered lightly kissing his lips. Clarke giggled looking at his exhausted face. He didn't have the energy to give her a mere kiss.

"You wore me out, princess," he breathed deep.

"So, you're not up for round 2?," she teased.

He chuckled pulling her into his chest. "Give me a minute or two."

Her eyes closed and Clarke enjoyed moment for a little while.

"I meant what I said, Bell."

"Hmm?," he sleepily muttered.

"I love you. Don't forget ok?"

"I'll never forget princess. I love you too."

"Good," she sighed happily.

"Does that mean that I'll get an invite to dinner with Abby?," he sort of joked.

"No more hiding. I'll tell her," Clarke snuggled closer. "I'll tell everyone," she said.

The End.


End file.
